


Morning

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blue checkered pants were looking more and more familiar, and it took James about a minute to realize they were his own, hence why they hung so low on Aleks' lithe frame. "Thought I'd pick us up some breakfast. There's a cinnamon bun in the bag on the counter." He nodded toward the small brown bag he'd left waiting for James. James looked towards it, reluctant to look away from the visual smorgasbord in front of him, and grabbed it, looking inside before turning his gaze back to Aleks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

If James Wilson had to make a list of his favorite little moments of his mornings, there would be a lot of things to consider. Surely the first sip of coffee in the morning was pretty high up there. Just the sight of the steaming rich liquid pouring into his favorite coffee mug could be considered a favorite moment, he didn't even have to taste it yet.

The sound of his shower coming to life, silence and then the instant rhythmic pattern of water beating down onto tile would be high up there too. Though he'd put him stepping into it and feeling that scalding hot water cover him a bit higher on the list. To follow that, the childish fun that followed a shower, drawing silly or obscene things in the steam that masked his mirror, a bit of immaturity to help jump start the day.

Hell, he could even find enjoyment in the blaring barrage of beeps from his alarm clock, bursting his dream bubbles and bringing him back to the land of the awake. After a haphazard smack to the snooze button a need to stretch always came and he'd splay out in the tangled mess of covers still half on him and have his first morning stretch.

Even this exact moment could be on the list, as he lay there in bed thinking up ridiculous lists for himself instead of getting up. The familiar sound of his alarm rang in his ears again as the snooze reset ended and his alarm did its best once again to get his lazy ass moving. Groaning, he reached over and properly shut it off this time, following the movement by slowly pushing himself up to sit. Another groan left as his back ached at the movement, but he ignored it best he could, pushing his legs off the bed and standing up.

Walking into the bathroom, he only just realized that he'd fallen asleep in nothing but a pair of well-worn purple boxers. He shrugged it off, pushing them down as he relieved himself. Though it might sound kind of gross to everyone else, the first bathroom visit of the day would probably make his list too. Just something so refreshing about it, in his mind.

When he finished he set to washing his hands and face, the cold water making a shiver run down his back as it dripped down his face, quickly rubbing a towel into his face before heading into the kitchen. The coffeemaker had already started and filled up, the deep aroma wafting around the kitchen as James grabbed for a mug. As he grabbed for the creamer in the fridge, a voice startled him and he almost dropped it.

"Hey."

James jolted, loosening and then tightening his grip on the bottle in a matter of seconds as he whipped around to yell at the man who'd snuck up on him. Aleks stood in the doorway, leaning on one side as he sipped a bottle of Starbucks' frappucino, a muffin in his other hand. James' words died in his throat as he stared at the man he shared his home with, noting that Aleks was wearing the ridiculous fish shirt he'd gotten on the E3 trip and a pair of pajama pants that were dangerously too big for him. The pants sat low, revealing just a strip of skin, and the slightest hint of the start to his happy trail. His hair was ridiculous, sticking up in such a way that it was clear he hadn't taken a brush anywhere near it yet, and his eyelids still hung low with sleep. He hadn't woken up much earlier than James.

The blue checkered pants were looking more and more familiar, and it took James about a minute to realize they were his own, hence why they hung so low on Aleks' lithe frame. "Thought I'd pick us up some breakfast. There's a cinnamon bun in the bag on the counter." He nodded toward the small brown bag he'd left waiting for James. James looked towards it, reluctant to look away from the visual smorgasbord in front of him, and grabbed it, looking inside before turning his gaze back to Aleks.

"Thanks... good morning, Aleksandr." He mumbled, grabbing his coffee mug with his free hand and heading to the doorway. Aleks smiled a little, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to the side of James' mouth before moving out of the way.

"Morning, James."

The older man kept moving, his mouth screwing into a tight smile as he walked into the living room and settled down on the couch. He grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and settled it into his lap, the machine making a quiet noise as James woke it from its sleep mode. Aleks returned soon, settling next to James and flicking on the TV, flipping to a news channel as he bit into his muffin. Their arms were flush together, the smaller man's warmth radiating from his skinny body and rushing into James. The bearded man couldn't get rid of the smile on his face, as he bit into the cinnamon bun Aleks got him and listened to Aleks start his daily routine of complaining about the stupidity of the local news channel's anchors.

If James Wilson had to make a list of his favorite little moments of his mornings, there would be a lot of things to consider. The only thing he could decide on was that every moment spent with Aleks was, without a doubt, number one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Creatures fic, I'd very much appreciate it if people who liked it give a kudos or a comment! It's been a little while since I've written, so any encouragement is truly appreciated. Sorry it's a bit short!


End file.
